


Sounding the Depths

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Slash, not that kind of sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom and Harry, being silly in bed.





	Sounding the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 5. The prompt is "sound."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"They didn't have scanners or even sonar back then," Tom said. "The only way they could tell how deep something was was to stick something in." 

Harry moaned softly as Tom punctuated his point by sliding a lubricated finger into him. "You...sure love history." 

"It's piloting, after all. The original pilots were on ships, not starships, you know." 

Harry did know, but Tom's finger found a particular sensitive area at that moment, and so his only answer was a sharp groan. 

"It's how Mark Twain got his name," Tom said conversationally, sliding another finger in. "_Mark Twain_ was pilot jargon for two fathoms, deep enough for safe passage."

Tom had a tendency to ramble on about the darnedest things at moments like this. Though he was so chatty all the time, Harry shouldn't have been surprised that included in bed. "The passage is safe, Tom," he said. "Full speed ahead."

"I'm the pilot, I'll make that decision," Tom said, continuing to torment Harry with his fingers. 

Harry whimpered with frustration. He was so hard it was almost painful. "Get on with it, _captain_, before I mutiny." 

"Cheeky, aren't we?" Tom said. He gave Harry's ass a pinch. But the fingers withdrew, and something much larger took their place. 

"Yes," Harry sighed. _Finally_. 

"By the mark, twain," Tom gasped, thrusting in hard.

"Mmmm." Harry did the calculation in his head. "That seems...ummm....unlikely."

"It's you," Tom said. "You've driven me to new lengths." 

"Three point seven meters? That..." Suddenly Harry felt slick fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking, teasing, rubbing, and he completely lost track of the conversation. The delicious tension building up inside him surged uncontrollably, then he was bucking helplessly as his orgasm exploded out of him. Tom cried out, shuddering with his own climax, biting Harry's shoulder and pumping frantically.

Eventually, Tom rolled off him, still panting and shivering in the aftermath. "Only you would be converting units at a moment like that," he said. 

"Me? You're the one talking about archaic technology while we're—"

Tom shut him up with a kiss. "Hush. Next time I'll let you do the depth probing."

Harry grinned. There was no reason to argue with that.


End file.
